


Ocean's Love and Life

by ShiroPhenix



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:25:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroPhenix/pseuds/ShiroPhenix
Summary: He watched the man skillfully gliding through the water. He left the safety of the cool water with flick of that gorgeous silver tail launching into the air in a perfect arch. The crowd going wild at the artistic performance.In that moment Yuuri couldn't see that man who was performing as the same man who continuously flirted with him, ignoring his need for personal space as well as taunting him with his masterful dance. They just can't be the same person. However the evidence was right in front of him, he cannot deny this truth. The worst part of the entire thing is the fact that he can't help but watch.His heart racing with excitement.





	1. Chapter 1 : Many Firsts

Victor woke up to the sound of scurrying feet and the rumbling of machines. He watched with curious eyes as Yakov, his head caretaker continue to rant and rave about various things including the position of the screen wall located right above his tank. Victor darted out of the way as the screen entered the water, dividing his spacious tank into half.

Victor stared at the wall with inquisitive eyes. With a powerful flick of his silver tail he glided through the waters, inspecting the new addition in his tank.

 

“Hmm…”

 

What was going on? Rarely did he need to share his tank with anyone, not since the last time they tried to place someone else, a meek submissive of all inside, Victor nearly tore the smaller mer to shreds for encroaching his space, the smaller mer clingy and pampered, his alpha side hadn’t fancy the mer at all.

 

Yakov often complained earlier on that he had high standards. Victor didn't do anything to change that notion. The mer knows he is a prime example of a powerful and handsome merman, the cheers of the crowd when he makes his appearances for performances were more than enough to solidify that.

Victor done with his inspection, did a backflip in the water before launching himself out of the clear waters and into the air, his appearance caused more trouble than shock as the old man in charge of the reserve screamed in pure anger as water rained down on them. Victor snickered to himself upon re-entry into the place he called home before making a quick escape towards the multiple tubes.

 

Nobody wants to stay for a lecture known for talking ears off.

 

* * *

 

Victor glided backwards, scanning the many entrances. He hums to himself contemplating about the situation before swimming towards the connecting tube between his tank and the main one. It was usually closed but after the numerous holes the mers made when they did what they wanted, especially Victor who was never the one for rules, they left it open for the mers to transverse throughout the reserve.The biggest tank is the performance area or the ocean as the humans like to call. He searches for a bright yellow in the blue salty waters.

 

“Morning Christ!” He greets cheerily with a small wave of his hand. The desert blonde upon hearing the older man’s voice, turned with a flick of his purple tail and sensuously made his way over.

“Hello Victor ~ What can I help you with?” The younger purred, eyeing the chiseled abs and alabaster skin of the older male.

“What is happening?” He pointed to the tube he came through, the sounds of heavy metal reverberating through the tanks. The younger mer looked over the silverette shoulder and pursed his lips at the connecting tube before shrugging his shoulders.

 

“Not a clue.” The younger male pouted, genuinely upset about his lack of knowledge on the matter.

Victor raised a brow curiously, even Christ the gossiper didn’t know what was happening? This is a pleasant surprise.

Then a smile lit up on his gave, he couldn't wait to see what this unexpected surprise is about.

 

* * *

 

The phone rang ominously,breaking the still silence. Phichit rubbed his eyes, the sleepiness still heavy in them as he picked up his flashing handphone. Who would be calling at a time like this. He too a peek at the time.

 

Urgh, too bright. He winced before getting off the bed and staggered towards the switches.

 

It is 2a.m in the morning. Way too early for him to be functioning.

 

“Hello Phichit speaking.” The Thai yawned as he spoke, still coherent despite his lack of focus. The person on the other side spoke in a hurried manner, words running too fast for the Thai’s tired mind to comprehend. He blinked his eyes.

 

The man still managed to catch a few words though. The important ones.

Mainly, injured, smuggled and mers.

 

Phichit yawned again. So what is the problem? He wanted to go back to sleep.

 

It was only when the womanly voice on the line screeching in panic and the words we're repeated again this time more urgently that he finally registered the gravity of the situation.

 

The Thai threw opened his room doors, pausing only to get his valuables before ran down the empty hallways. He jammed a finger to the lift button, waiting anxiously for the lift to arrive, while bouncing on the balls of his feet.

 

Now wide awake, he scrolled through the applications in his phone, clicking on one, before he took a picture of his dishevelled self.

 

-Phichit to the rescue-

**#Mer Rescue # abrupt call # OLL Reserve**

 

After checking the photo as well as the tags, he clicked on the upload button before rushing into the elevator.

 

He arrived at the holding area with only a few seconds to spare before the woman burst through the the doors, eyes scanning the area in hurry before they landed on him.

 

“Phichit-kun.” The woman grabbed his arm dragging him towards the entrance. A coat was shoved towards him. He easily slipped into the white uniform, covering his less than ideal clothing underneath.

 

“What took you so long?” The Thai resisted the urge to shrug his shoulders. He got here as fast as he could already, not that he was going to admit to her that he a detour to take some pictures of the night scenery. The woman, Yuuko then started to explain the entire situation in a span of a minute.

 

Phichit didn’t know what to make of the circumstance once the story has been told. The reserve was suddenly contacted in the middle of the night regarding an illegal species trade. It was suppose to a dime in a dozen police raid. The police should have went in and swiftly exposed and arrested some common traders not high-end professional smuggles that had a hand in something much more felonious. They had tried to smuggle something that under protection of every country in the world, mermaids or more commonly known as mers.

 

Phichit arrived at the temporary holding area still clothed in his pyjamas, the only thing that seems to belong to the work he was about to conduct was a white coat that wasn't even his to begin with. The only things he had brought with him were his phone and wallet.

“Phichit!” He heard his name called in what he sensed was utter relief. He smiled, waving casually in greeting. Phichit didn’t want to boast, but a lot of animals including mers found his bubbly personality and generally open-minded self approachable and soothing. It helped that his job required this trait of his,he loved his job as well. I mean who else would have a chance to interact with one of the living wonders of the world for a job? It is a bonus that it pays extremely well.

Phichit approached the team huddled in front of the tank. He couldn’t blame them for their interest though they should know better than to crowd mers just rescued from being smuggled. He pushed the crowd away cheerily before standing right in front of the glass and stared directly into the tank. He was met with beautifully mahogany eyes, currently shaped like a predators.

 

If it was just an aggressive mer, it would have been a much easier problem to solve. However just one look at the murky waters, tinted with red and brown told a different story. Along with the numerous cuts and gashes on the mer’s once pristine body it is more than enough to claim that they had an injured and a highly suspicious mer in their tank. He couldn't see the other mer, but he didn't need to to understand the challenge at hand.

 

The gleam of claws and fangs only served to highlight even more that the mer in the tanks was not a happy camper.

 

They stared at each other.

It looks like he would be here for awhile.

 

Phichit could use a challenge. Anything is better than facing Yakov’s wrath or CaoCao’s lecture.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri growled at anyone who came close to the transparent wall. His claws extended and ready to strike at wandering hands that entered his tank from the surface. He circled the interior of the tank once before gliding to the center where a blonde mer laid injured.

“What are you doing Katsudon?” The nickname came about when the older mer mentioned once before that loved the japanese dish that he had a rare chance to savour and it stuck. The smaller and younger mer questioned heatedly watching the blue-tailed mer swimming in circles above him. Just watching the man swim his rounds made him dizzy, as if he wasn’t giddy enough from blood loss. The blonde clicked in annoyance before grabbing the arm that came close as the older larger mer swam past pulling the agitated merman down.

“Yurio!” The mer dubbed as Katsudon hissed, as he went out of balance. The cuts and electrical burns on his arm were exaggerated by the harsh pull. Their sudden interaction garnered attention from the many white coats standing just outside of their tank. The frustrated whispers grew louder and Yuuri glared at the humans, baring his teeth in a threatening manner. The human jumped away from the tank, all except for a dark skin male and the lone female.

Yuuri flicked his large tailed in annoyance. That particular man that stood outside their tank has been staring at them for the past one hour. How could someone possibly stand it? Yuuri was never the one for attention he growled menacingly at the man behind the glass wall who replied him with a wide eyed smile of delight. Yuuri huffed turning away from the weird man while he pushed the blonde back down covering the smaller male from view. He is rather protective of the little one that had yet to come of age.

 

The two had known each other since the day they were captured. Yuuri being the older of the two took care of the two of them despite having enough on his plate already dealing with their so-called ‘masters.’ The older male was shy and lacking in self-esteemed that the blonde didn't want to associate with the older mer despite them being each other’s only companion. Yurio rejected all the other’s attempts to help him at the beginning, but eventually warm up enough to seek help when he needed it especially when Yuuri grew a backbone, becoming much more daring, arguing and fighting back against their handlers.

Yurio smirked as if knowing exactly what Yuuri was thinking about. Those were fun times.

His moment was destroyed though when he squawked in surprise at the hand on his head.

 

“Katsudon!” Yurio screeched as his hair was messed up in the squabble. To the rest of the world, it sounded like irritated clicks instead of proper language. Mers are equipped to speak human tongue though, hey just prefer not to, not many humans would let them be if they knew what exactly they could do.

 

“Keep your head down.” Yuuri flicked the other on the head with his tail, gently of course as the other is still injured. The gash on the blond’s arm leaking a trail of red liquid. The most severe of their injuries. Yuuri would have licked them close if it wasn’t for the fact that he didn’t know whether this people were hostile. Being known as an alpha mer would be better off than an omega. Healing properties are unique to the latter gender, many were hunted down for this exact reason, it was what that had landed Yuuri and his charge in the illegal trade in the first place. The experience mer wouldn’t make the same mistake a second time. The only ones  watching them now is the new weird human - the one that has been staring at them for the past hour with shining eyes as well as a brunette woman.

He could hear faintly bits and pieces of their conversation, but its is rather difficult to figure out what exactly they were saying when they spoke in a flurry of languages.

“For fuck’s sake! Stop being paranoid and talk to them!” Yurio growled fed up with the waiting and the Katsudon’s endless worrying and pointless hesitation. If those people outside wanted to harm them already they would have done so and not be waiting there for an hour just staring at him and waiting for their cooperation. Yurio may be young but he had seen much more than his self-appointed caretaker, he clearly recognized the police, the blue uniform and black caps are unmistakable. The pain is killing him already, if the katsudon could hurry up and heal the gash he would be eternally grateful not that he would tell the other.

 

Yuuri glared at him, Yurio unfazed by the show of anger just growled back, crossing his arms and his tail thumping against the tank floor, voicing his irritation. The older male looked towards his injury then his face before sighing.

 

“Let’s hope that this doesn’t come and bite us back in the ass.” The mer sighed before gliding slowly and anxiously towards the two humans. The woman hit the shoulder of the man in rapid succession as she caught sight of Yuuri swimming towards them, leaving the sanctuary of two metres within the blonde.

 

Phichit thinks his shoulders were going to cry from the force the married assistant puts behind her hits However his eyes stayed focused on the approaching hybrid. This close he could make out the distinctive glow of the blue scales. The mer’s colouration was definitely one of the most beautiful he has seen in his entire career. Bright azure scales blended together with the darker midnight blue, there was also hints of black in between. He continue to stare in wonderment. He fished out his mobile.

 

“Mind if I took a picture?” He asked cheerily, waiting for the shell-shocked mer to reply. Yuuko looked absolutely scandalous.

 

Yuuri was flabbergasted. The human was asking for permission? His tail twitched as he moved about nervously. He had never encounter such a situation before. Was it a bluff? In his confusion he reverted back into his shy inner self. The female’s eyes shined with pure affection when she saw the submissive behaviour. Yuuri shuffled when those eyes were directed at him.

 

There was an annoyed click from behind him.

 

“Hurry up, you pig!” Yurio barked in the background. Yuuri nearly glowered at the insult. Instead, he turned towards the surface before looking back at the pair. Their eyes were glowing now, waving their hands excitedly. A ladder was pulled out and leaned against the tank. The Thai made quick work of the numerous steps before he reached the height of the tank surface.

 

“Here goes nothing.” Yuuri mumbled before he took a deep breath and exhaled. He breached the surface with a powerful stroke of his tail.

 

He immediately made eye-contact with the bubbly man.

 

“Hi! I’m Phichit!” The man introduced animatedly. Yuuri stared, before lowering his eyes, anger forgotten. The human seems genuine enough. However just to be cautious, he stayed at his current position, close enough for them to hear each other but too far to touch. Yuuri didn't understand much of that short sentence but he guessed that the man just greeted him.

 

There was annoyed growling reverberating from underneath him. He glanced at the man once more before opening his mouth.

 

“こんにちは, わたしは勇利です.”

 

* * *

 

Yuuri thought with the introduction over, he could finally get some rest, since it seems that these human were not hostile.The women had told them they would be transported to somewhere safe with a lot of food and other mers. Yuuri regarded that information was suspiciousness but eventually grudging acceptance when his stomach growled. He left them to their buzzing before darting back into the waters, heading towards the bottom where the other was waiting.

 

A hand was stuck right in his face the moment he reached the smaller mer. Narrowed green eyes stared at him, the blood still leaking from the gash on the arm. Yuuri winced. He completely forgot about that. He took the bleeding arm and leaned forward.

 

He carefully licked the cut, taking long languid licks. The blonde pointedly looked away when the omega looked at him with a hooded gaze. Yurio had to control the heat in his cheeks, the oblivious man probably didn't notice. He hoped.

 

Yuuri didn't notice. He continued to clean the cut meticulously. Once the most severe injury was cured, he turned towards the ones higher up on the blond’s arm. The blonde yanked his hand away before the other could take care of the rest. Yuuri tilted his head curiously.

 

“That’s enough!” Yurio barked before turning away. Yuuri huffed before he stretched his arm, licking at his own injuries, uncaring of the red that blossomed on the other’s face when the smaller male glanced over.

 

Yurio never knew that the other could be so flexible. Urgh.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri thought today’s excitement has already ended. He didn't count on waking up in an entirely different tank though. What’s worse was that the blonde was not around. Did the humans lie?

Yuuri was not amused. He propelled himself breaking the surface in one go. His surroundings was bathed in darkness. The dim lights glowing gently in the darkness. He could hardly see beyond the the tank walls.

 

He entered the waters again, swimming at the edge of the tank, trying to figure out his new enclosure. It was much larger than the holding tank that he was in previously but it may just be a ploy to let his guard down. He swam for awhile, before coming to a glass wall, where the other side is filled with waters of a colour the same shade as his own, completely different from the concrete that he expected.

 

Yuuri smirked. Bingo.

 

* * *

 

Victor woke up to a large splash. He rubbed his eyes, blinking owlishly as he stretched. He must have fallen asleep while waiting. He swam towards the glass wall, squinting his eyes trying to spot the newcomer.

The waters remained quiet. Victor pouted.

 

“Maybe, they haven't arrived yet.” Somehow, that sounded very disappointing. He could bug Yakov about it later, he yawned his internal clock telling him that it was still his bedtime. He glided towards the corals, intending to get some shut-eye when a loud splash was heard.

 

He could feel the vibrations. Something darted past him from the corner of his eyes. Victor was clapped his hands gleefully. He sped up after the shadow. The trespasser probably heard him and sped up even more. Now it becomes a chase.

 

It's been awhile since someone offered him a challenge, Victor was vibrating in excitement as he hunted down his prey who continued to evade his attempts skillfully.

 

The backflip was exceptional good. Victor graded that an A as the mer dashed past him from above. But Victor is much better. He rammed the other from underneath just when the mer swam past caught off guard by the alpha’s sudden boost in speed.

 

“はなしてよ!!” Not that Victor understood that. He pulled the squirming smaller male closer.

 

“LET. ME. GO.” Yuuri growled in a universal language, struggling against the larger man who beamed down at him with curious eyes. The smaller male glared up defiantly.

 

Victor was smittened. If this was how love at first sight feels like, he could finally understand Christ's obsession with describing his.

 

Mahogany orbs stared at him burning with a fire, the blue gorgeous tail waving frantically around them and that sleek lean body straining against him. Victor loved every part of the mer in front of him despite the distress.

 

“Эй милашка.” Victor whispered sensuously. Yuuri looked at the older man as if he was stupid. He could hear what seems to be Yurio speaking in his mind.

 

“Tell him to fuck off.”

 

Yuuri resisted the urge to laugh, instead directing a deadly glare to mer in front of him.

 

“Ты очень красивый” Victor purred, leaning forward, he let his fingers run over those plump lips. The other mer looked absolutely horrified. The blue-tailed mer’s eyes darkened.

 

“What is the world are you doing?!” Yuuri cannot believe the audacity of the man. Is he playing with him?! Yuuri narrowed his eyes, if so, then perhaps Yuuri should beat the other in his own game. Yuuri pushed back, placing with webbed fingers on the other’s forearm, his tail curled around the larger male tail, caressing the smooth scale.

He smirked, licking his lips as he leaned closer until they are nose to nose.

 

The mer with sky blue eyes stared wide eyed at him, surprise written all over his face. Yuuri grinned, happy that he could elicit such a response from the larger and definitely more powerful male. His confidence levels shot up exponentially.

 

“ _Отвали._ ” The only Russian he learned from the blonde. He relished in the dumbfounded look on the other’s face. Before he slapped the man with enough force to stun the male, before dashing away, propelling himself over the wall.

 

Victor touched the part of his face that was quickly turning red. He looked towards the glass and a pair of red eyes stared at him for a second before disappearing.

 

The corner of his mouth tilted upwards.

 

Victor couldn't wait to see the other again.


	2. The Startline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all those who kudos and commented, it really helped to motivate me write the next chapter!! :D 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy the chapter !

Christ stared at the silver-haired mer in amazement. Victor was looking very mellowed as if there was something or more likely someone on his mind. The chances that it was the latter is staggering, more than 90%. Chist would bet whatever he have on it.

 

The older mer was gliding through the water on his back, his arms crossed behind his head and sleek silver tail gently moving up and down. Victor had that look on his face. The look usually associated with love, of being in love. Christopher smirks, this is something he didn't expect of the other man. He wonders how special the other mer must have been to place such a look on the flirtatious man’s face who claimed never to be tied down.  Yes, the blonde is rather confident of his deduction that is a mer, albeit a special one rather than something that has enraptured the man. However as he had yet to personally lay his eyes on the one responsible for his friend’s dream like state, he can't help but run through the millions of possibilities that his mind has conjured up to satisfy his need to know.

 

**It was killing him.**

 

It only took another dreamy sigh from his close friend to make him lose his patience. 

 

“So, who is the lucky mer?” Christ blurted out, as he swam closer to the relaxing mer, he couldn't take the suspense anymore, there are just too many questions to be answered about Victor’s secret crush. There is one question that he definitely knows the answer to though, the other must have been absolutely cute~ preferably with a perky bottom to go with his pretty face. 

 

He couldn't wait to meet the star of this love story.

* * *

Yuuri sneezed - maybe someone was talking about him. He recovered from the itch in his nose, he pinned a glare to the crowd gathered right next to his tank.

 

The raven-haired mer probably scared half of the crew that were standing at the edge of his tank. He hissed, clawed and slapped at every hand that reached out beyond the line - the boundary between land and water. He wanted to check on his charge. Where is Yurio anyway? Yuuri smirked, the blonde is probably doing worse to his spectators now - much worse than just scaring all these people. The younger mer’s bark could be as bad as his bite.

 

“Yuuriiiiii~” A familiar voice rang out and the mer perked up. There are only a few people that could know his name around here and Yurio will definitely never ever call his name in a cheery voice. The smaller mer would probably gag on own spit doing that. Yuuri swam to the surface and stared at the cheery Thai he met yesterday before crossing his arms and giving him the look. 

 

Phitchit smiled apologetically at the cute mer who is wearing the ‘I'm disappointed in you look.’ 

 

“Sorry Yuuri!” Phitchi clapped his hands together and bowed his head slightly. He could guess that the mer wasn't very happy being separated with his only trusted companion but rules are rules and some cannot be bend even when it came to rescued mers. 

 

Well the good thing was the the man came prepared to buy his way back to the mer good graces. 

Phichit took out a box and Yuuri immediately went closer, his brown eyes now wide with anticipation as his nose took in the tantalizing smell wafting through the air. 

 

The thai could hear the whispers of excitement from behind him, not that it wasn't expected, after all he saw what happen when he just came here, those glares could kill someone twice over. However Phichit doubts those intimidating looks would ever deter him from getting closer to the mer infront of him after all he knows that the mer is a large softie inside. Anyone who saw how protective he was of the smaller blonde previously would know. Moreover, ever since he saw the mer, something just click in place for the two of them as if they were long lost friends reconciling.

 

“Here you go Yuuri. Forgive me?” Phichit gave the most deadly puppy eyes he could muster. Yuuri nodded eagerly no longer mad at the his friend. 

 

Now the mer look like a cute innocent puppy,  the majestic blue tail swishing around in elation. Phichit is glad his apology gift is well-received. It took a long while to get it. 

 

Pork cutlet bowls are not a local specialty after all. 

 

And where did he learn of this information from? 

 

Well, it is none other than the tsundere in next door. Not that the mer infront of him knows that.

  
  


Phichit showed him around after his delightful meal, he could still taste the heavenly aroma of his favourite dish in his mouth. His tongue going round his lips, catching the lingering taste of fried cutlet. 

 

That was the sight Victor saw when Yuuri entered the main tank. 

 

When Yuuri laid his eyes on the familiar mer that busted his exploration attempt the previous night he can't help but let his jaw drop slightly despite his attempts to prevent any emotions from sweeping out. 

From the excited look the handsome mer gave him upon sighting him, Yuuri failed drastically. 

 

Yuuri may not like the other male but he cannot deny that the dominant had looks of a adonis. 

 

The silver haired male approached with a powerful flip of his tail. Yuuri turned trying to spot his guide only to see empty sidewalks and clear blue waters. 

 

“I'm not going to forgive him for this.” Not even if the man brought him a few cutlet bowls. Yuuri hissed under his breath, his eyes darted back only to lower when the first thing he saw were big blue orbs with hints of forest green.. 

 

“Hello, never seen you here before. Are you new?” The larger mer had a smooth voice with a northern accent Yuuri thought before he registered what the man had just said.

 

**What?**

 

He doesn't remember him?  After grabbing and cornering him? Challenging and taunting him? Yuuri may not have admitted it, deep down he may have wanted the mer to acknowledge him despite all the hostile feelings he had against the larger mer. To have been so quickly forgotten is a large blow to his self-esteem. The dominant had certainly bumped himself up on the submissive black-list.

 

His eyes narrowed as if they were shooting lasers, setting a burning gaze at the man in front of him who remained oblivious to the harm his careless words that he had used. 

 

Oh the  _ nerve  _ of this man… 

 

Yuuri didn't think twice as he swung his arm forward. His hand coming into contact with soft skin. The sound of pain reverberated through the waters as he turned tail and swam away, leaving the man with a bright red print on his right cheek and white waves caused by his powerful exit.

 

Yuuri didn't regret the tingling feeling in his palm - not at all.

 

* * *

Christopher is having a field day. Victor the ever energetic mer is sulking, hand rubbing at the red handprint on his cheek. He is quite certain that the mark can be seen from miles away, judging by how the painful redness stood out clearly against the once pristine white background that was Victor’s skin. 

 

Christopher saw  _ everything _ . 

 

He couldn't stop laughing as he glided towards the wounded mer. Pursing his lips, Christopher leaned closer to the silverette, leaving an inch between them as he inspected the nearly acquired mark. The laughter bubbled out from his lips once he recalled the scene again.

 

“He slapped you.” Christ was enjoying the look of pure annoyance on Victor’s face as he reminded the other of the embarrassing incident. It seem that Victor’s attempt to start over with the other submissive mer was a total failure.

 

That’s right. Victor recognised the other mer the moment he caught sight of him. How could he forget? The sleek tail and flawless body that he saw the night before even in the darkness he could see that well-developed body of the submissive. The sight set his senses on fire like no one had before - he was aroused. However he will not be telling anyone that. It would only bring him a lifetime of teasing. The great unattainable Victor Nikiforov getting hard by a mere sight of a male submissive which he interacted with for 5 minutes when other world-class mers whose beauty was only rivaled by him cannot even sparked any interest from his body.

 

Now, the reason he tried to pretend not knowing the submissive? It is quite simple actually. It doesn't take a genius to know that his straightforward attempt yesterday placed him well below the other mer’s affection list, he may even rank in the ‘avoidance’ zone now with his act. He thought he could start over with some self-introduction hoping the pretty mer wouldn't take offense about his behaviour yesterday and hopefully had even forgotten about it. However it seems like for once the lucky stars are not on his sight today, he didn't get a name to match the beautiful mer and even got slapped.

 

“You should have apologised you know?” Christopher suggested, running a hand through his hair as he watched his friend continue to sigh at his backfired attempt.

 

“I doubt he would be that willing to listen now.” Victor pouted, waving his hand to voice his frustration at his weakness in courting. Most people had to work to get into his good graces, it is seldom that it is the other way round.

 

“Now now, is our darling star giving up? I thought Victor Nikiforov doesn't run out of ideas ?” The blonde mer questioned, his eyes staring into Victor’s blue hues. It doesn't take long for Victor to get back into his game as he perked up immediately.

 

Looks like he has some research to do. Victor wonders if Yakov would help him? 

 

Christophe as if sensing his thoughts look to him as if he was insane. Victor shrugged his shoulders, it is worth giving the idea a thought no matter how crazy it sounds. Though if the man actually gave good courting advice, Victor would have been genuinely surprised and that would have said how prosperous the idea is, as it takes a lot to make the mer who specialises in making others surprise - surprise.

 

“Mila or Phitchit would definitely be a better idea.” 

 

It didn't take long for Yuuri to wander into Yurio’s tank. It is also not surprising that the smaller mer tackled him on sight and harshly reprimanding for his lateness. 

The smaller male wasted no time in digging up all of Yuuri’s insecurities or rather his midnight adventure the moment he noticed the look of pure annoyance on the older male’s face. Yurio smirked. Oh how he desires to know which is the unlikely mer to have stirred Yuuri’s wrath. He couldn't wait to meet this man. A large grin stretched across his face. Unlike Yuuri, Yurio despite his age is not blind to other’s affection especially if that affection is directed at the annoying male infront of him (Yurio would never admit that to the other male any inclination that he liked him around). Yes, he would take absolute pleasure in seeing this  _ handsome but infuriating _ silverette-  quoted from the ranting male in front of him, court his oblivious  _ friend.  _ (Yurio will never admit this, at least anything less than a life and death situation.) The dominant would fail - Yurio is certain. 

 

Yuuri didn't know what they were still doing here for. He thought about it when he was exploring the place but never actually dwell too deep into his predicament. Now, healed and nearly in perfect health in addition to being reunited with his wayward charge that would not appreciate knowing that the older male regarded him as a child, Yuuri had the time and mind to spare thinking about their situation. 

 

Will they be released? Or would they be  _ convinced _ to stay? The place seems nice and all but it didnt have the natural feel of the blue ocean that Yuuri spent most of his life in. Phitchit and his group of human friends seem nice, much nicer than most humans he met on his journey across the various oceans and lake so Yuuri doubts that he would mind staying but there is just one setback, he didn't know what to do if he were to stay, he would certainly not want to waste his life away in a tank with nothing to do but sleep, swim, eat and repeat. He very much like to spent his life meaningful. Maybe he would stick around to watch the renowned performances the place was known for before deciding. 

 

“Hey, Katsudon!” Yurio puffed his chest out as he leaned forward and huffed. Yuuri in response to the sudden closeness leaned back, his eyes wide in surprise.

 

“Yes?” 

 

“Were you even listening?” The blonde gruffly mumbled out before pouting. Yuuri is pretty sure that the blonde is trying to look angry but his small size and youthful face didn't help much. Rather than intimidating, he look like a ruffled kitten. 

 

“Sorry, could you repeat that?” Yuuri smiled apologetically as the blonde infront of him grunted and repeated his previous statement in a quiet voice. To say Yuuri was shocked to say the least.

He blinked his eyes, several times. Before he smile, a blinding smile, large and bright. The blonde looked away, his face doused in red. 

 

“I would be happy to meet your friend.” 

 

* * *

Victor couldn't take his eyes of the mer of his interest. The dominant knows the other noticed his balant persistent staring. It was obvious when those shoulders twitched and tail flexing every time he laid his eyes on the smaller male’s form. Victor thinks he is an irritating man but he just couldn't take his eyes off the other mer, not when he thinks the submissive is exhilarating.

 

Those burgundy eyes landed on him and narrowed. The tantalizing mer swam up to him and the dominant could feel his heart rate pick up speed with each flick of that sensual tail. 

 

“What do you want?” Yuuri grumbled out. The man had been staring at him for hours and frankly speaking, it is grating on his nerves. He could tolerate a few stares and glances but such obvious burning of holes on his person is not required. The handsome silverette looked at him with an awestruck look as if Yuuri had done something beyond anyone’s comprehension. Yuuri raised a brow at the expression. He didn't think a mer as powerful as the one in front of him could come up an expression as innocent and child-like as the one he was currently sporting.

 

“Hi, I’m Victor!” The male cheerily announced, sliding in effortlessly into Yuuri’s personal bubble as if he done it a million times before. Yuuri however did not feel the same way. The smaller male leaned back, watching the other with wary eyes. 

 

“...” He kept silent as he continued to watched the larger mer, to give the other credit, Victor didn't even shift at the quiet assessment. The world-renowned mer used to the stares of many eyes continue to look unruffled instead staring back at Yuuri with eager eyes, reminisce of a puppy.

 

Yuuri was never strong against those kind of eyes.

 

It was the reason why he doted on Yurio so much.

 

He huffed, before looking away, pink dust on his cheeks. Victor wanted to tell him how gorgeous the other looked this way however he held his tongue as the raven replied and Victor just wanted to drown in that voice belonging to the mer of his interest.

 

“I’m Yuuri. Nice to meet you.” 

 

* * *

Apparently, Yuuri was wrong to think that the man would be satisfied once he knew of his name, The mer was much more motivated after knowing repeating his name like a mantra. Phichit was gushing about how cute it was as Yuuri took to every opportunity provided to escape the mer. It was of no help when he lived literally next door to the other mer. Victor utilized this fact to the fullest sneaking into his home every time he could using the excuse that it would be much warmer to sleep together. Yuuri only gave up when he was too tired to care anymore. 

 

The next morning  _ never _ proved to be boring.

 

The other caretakers, especially the females were overjoyed to see them curled up together the next morning never missing the chance to take numerous photos of the scene disregarding the fact that they already owned countless on identical ones. 

 

Yurio gagged and Yuuri freaked out when they heard passing rumors of those photos being considered for the reserve’s next campaign poster. 

 

Victor however radiated excitement and smugness. 

  
  


* * *

It was only after a week that Yuuri finally got to see what a performance looked like. He heard whispers of it during his travels across the words and aimless chats with humans travelling across the sea at least those who were kind and kept to the laws. Yuuri quite enjoyed those harmless chatters especially when human food were involved, they taste much better than raw fish and green sea weeds. Yurio may have thrown in harsh comments of everything he ate on their travels together, but he never once left his plate uncleaned. 

 

Yurio is too much of a tsundere sometimes, too much for his own good not that Yuuri would point that out in the child’s face. Maybe once he was legal but in the mers’ and humans’ eyes. 

 

Yakov the head caretaker as introduced by Phichit was raving at the persistent mer that had been chasing Yuuri around for days. Yuuri heard of the silver mers artistic achievements but he never had the chance to see it for himself. 

 

_ ‘A talent born one in a century.’ _

 

_ ‘The modern seas sliver legend.’ _

 

_ ‘The king of arts on water.’  _

 

He saw the many titles accompanying the silverette, the many posters depicting his gorgeous body suspended in mid flight, the light catching off the small droplets of water casting an ethereal feel. Yuuri didn't want to admit but he spent much of his time staring at those posters of the older mer.

 

Christopher came up to him once, slinging an arm over his shoulders before whispering in his air.

 

“ He is amazing isn't he?” The blonde questioned, but it sounded more like a statement. Yuuri didn't say anything, maybe he didn't need to as christopher continued as if his silence was an answer itself.

 

“Watch him.” 

 

The day of the performance couldn't have arrived any faster.

 

Yuuri watched. Then he knew why, the man was absolutely amazing. There were no words to describe that elegance and skill. Yuuri couldn't tear his eyes away even if he wanted to. There was just something unworldly in the way the mer moved both in and out of the waters as if the waters depended on him for life instead of the other way around. There was a indescribable feeling of awe rising from within his chest. 

 

_ It was beautiful, wonderfully so.  _

 

There wasn't an ounce of the mer he saw pestering him around everyday as if another person had possesses the beautiful mer’s body. 

 

Dressed in skin tight red with crystals etched into the cloth, Victor dazzled under the limelight, his silver tailed glowed softly in the illuminated waters as he weaved an enchanting spell with his body. With a swing of his arm, the red cloth followed his movements like a gentle after wave, drawing the many pair of eyes to his sensual movements.

 

The crowd was mesmerized and Yuuri captivated. 

 

At that moment, Yuuri decided what he wanted to do.

 

He wanted to enthral the crowd and the world just like Victor had enchanted him right now. No, Yuuri wanted to aim higher.

 

He was determined to enrapture the man that had the world spell-bounded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, helpful comments are welcome ! :D 
> 
> Any questions feel free to ask :D

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the story! This is something new i have been working on!
> 
> Helpful comments and Kudos motivate me ! 
> 
> All translation is done by Google translate.  
> If there is a mistake please tell me ! Thanks :D
> 
> こんにちは, わたしは勇利です - Hi, I'm Yuuri.
> 
> はなしてよ - Let me go 
> 
> Эй милашка - Hey Cutie 
> 
> Вы действительно красивы - You are really beautifully 
> 
> замешиваться в толпе - Get lost


End file.
